


Pastel

by TheBoredomPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colors whadda about that, Fanfiction, Fluff, Idk probs smut, M/M, Probs some Sheith, Relationship Development, Slow Burn, Spring, klance, pastel, teeth rotting fluff, this was originally on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredomPrincess/pseuds/TheBoredomPrincess
Summary: Keith Kogane, an art student who takes interest in painting and was bullied because of his sexual orientation, meets the captain of the school's swimming team, Lance McClain. At first, it only started out as a partnership, with Lance being the model for their art project. They bicker a lot and annoy each other, but as time goes by, their relationship keeps growing. Insults lessen, feelings bloom like a rose bud in Spring. Their colors turn pastel as they share the feeling of love and happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was monochrome as I opened my eyes to the sunlight seeping through the window. It took a while until I had fully got used to the light.

Everyday, I feel that everything is grayed out.

Although I see color, is it really there?

I got out of the house, ready for the usual, boring routine. I had no stock of food in the kitchen so I had to go out and buy from the grocery store.

I sighed as I walked towards the building.

Normally it wouldn't take me too long to buy food. Nor supplies for school. It was night when I finished shopping.

Since when did time go by so fast?

Raindrops of gray and white rained down as people hurried to get to their homes. The sounds of horns blowing from cars mixed with people's voices. It was so noisy, boring, and lonely.

I headed to the side of street, just beside Jennalyn's Bakery. The stop light was green for cars. I had to wait out in this dull rain.

I heard footsteps. Why? I always heard footsteps. But these were much louder. Much more melodious. That's when I turned my head, and saw a guy.

My eyes watched as the colors turned vibrant. Everything was splashed with color, even the water, which used to be plain and white, was now mixed with color.

The color of the umbrella I was holding changed. It wasn't gray anymore. Instead, it was with radiant colors.

We both noticed the light turn red for cars and it was okay to walk now. The guy began to rush towards the other side, the colors leaving with him.

I was awestruck. I felt like I couldn't move.

I have to meet him again.


	2. Good Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But his colors were like a tropical island. The deep blue ocean waves crashing down the shore and the bright blue sky shining brightly. The banana trees swaying along the wind as well as the coconut ones.

*~Keith's Point of View~*

Keith clumsily tried to get his socks on. He was running late for school due to him oversleeping. He cursed under his breath and began putting on his shoes.

After getting himself dressed, he raced downstairs and got a granola bar from the fridge. He checked the clock and it was already 7:16.

'Damn it! I gotta take my bike.' Keith's thoughts raced through his mind as he grabbed his bag and keys.

Keith Kogane was a Korean art student studying at Arus Academy. He had a deep interest in painting and sketching so every so often, he would doodle on anything if he had the time. But there was one thing that he kept to himself at ALL TIMES.

He was gay.

Yes, he was attracted to males. He was bullied for it back when he was in middle school. And that's why he had to hide it carefully so it wouldn't happen again.

Everything was gray to him, even though he can see the colors clearly. But it had no emotion. No feeling. He never had a favorite color, because he couldn't feel it.

But there was one time where a splash of color washed him over. It was when he was at the sidewalk, where he stood beside a boy who was waiting for the road to clear. It was impossible to think a random guy would make him feel anything.

But his colors were like a tropical island. The deep blue ocean waves crashing down the shore and the bright blue sky shining brightly. The banana trees swaying along the wind as well as the coconut ones.

Then all of a sudden, gone. Keith never saw it ever again.

Keith arrived at the gate of the academy, parking his motorcycle beside the others. He raced inside, earning a greeting from the janitor before he took a sharp turn to the left.

The ceremony was already starting when he ran in, panting heavily. Some of the students laughed and giggled while the others just gave him weird looks. Heat rised to his cheeks as he took a seat beside a rather large male who looked rather calmer than him.

The principal looked worried but he continued speaking anyway. "Ehem. Well then, as I was saying, I do hope you all enjoy your stay here at Arus Academy. May I wish you all the best of luck this fine year. Also, you will all get your dorm room numbers and the name of your roommates at the Counselor's Office. Good day to you all!"

After those words, the students began getting their bags and filing out the gymnasium, leaving Keith bewildered. No way, it ended already?! He groaned and facepalmed. The large male looked at him wearily and patted his back. "You alright?" He asked.

"Grand. I overslept, I'm famished, and I missed the ceremony. What a great day." Keith said in an angered tone. The other male laughed a bit and patted him a bit longer. "I feel sorry for you. I'm Hunk, what's your name?" He asked once again.

Keith was taken aback. This guy wasn't just going to leave him for dead? Hesitantly, he combed his hair using his fingers. "Uhm...it's Keith. Glad to meet you?" He greeted awkwardly, raising a hand to let the other male shake it.

Hunk immediately shook it and smiled brightly at him. "Glad to meet you too!"

Keith found his aura appealing. This guy was a bright color yellow. He probably had a very easy-going personality and he liked to help people. He must be a really nice guy if his color is that bright.

It's been a long time since Keith had guessed people's personalities by their color of choice, even if they didn't even tell him what kind of color they did like. It just kinda happened. Especially since living this monochrome life, it has been forever.

Somewhere, a higher pitched voice called Hunk from afar. "Yo, Hunk! We gotta go get the dorm keys before everyone does! It's gonna get packed!" They said.

"Yeah! Just a sec!" Hunk replied back. He turned back towards Keith. He jabbed a finger behind him. "Wanna join us to get the dorm keys? You can find your roommate too, if you want." He asked him.

At first, Keith was surprised, but he grinned a bit and agreed to Hunk's offer. Hunk laughed a bit. "We should get going. Pidge is gonna flip if she doesn't find out which room she's in."

And so, they proceeded to head towards an impatient person who had orange hair and bright green eyes. She puffed out her cheeks. "Took you long enough. Let's go before the line gets longer!"

"Alright, Pidge! But first, here's Keith. Say "hi", Pidge." Hunk said, gesturing to Keith, who was awkwardly standing in place.

"Hi. Pidge Gunderson. Now can we go?" Pidge pleaded. Hunk nodded and now all three of them were racing towards the Counselor's Office.


	3. Lavender Colored Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Keith's eyes, he could see a purple halo forming in the boy's body. Countless bubbles of purple floated across the room. Purple, the color of leadership and encouragement. He must be kind-hearted when confronted kindly. And he must give very good advice. Yet, if he was a born leader, why would he be here, playing piano?

*~Keith's Point of View~*

As they made their way to the designated Counselor's Office, the three had managed to make a little conversation. It was mostly about their hobbies and ambitions. Hunk was great at cooking and dreamed of being a world-class chef. Well, that was the normal application for people who favored cooking. Pidge, who has been revealed as 'Katie "I will punch your face if you call me Katie" Holt', was incredibly intelligent and wanted to become either a stay-at-home technician or a stay-at-home hacker. Although, a hacker seemed to be too much but Pidge said it's what she wanted. Keith on the other hand, he only said he painted and sketched. He didn't have a choice for a course or an ambition. He only said he was good at art. He didn't add in that he wasn't able to see color, that would make him seem like a maniac.

Keith was highly insecure of what people thought of him, as normal depressed teens do. He didn't go outside often and his paintings mostly consisted of sad, sad, and more sad. Palettes he used were lacking the vibrant color needed to make a joyful picture, since his colors consisted of mostly red and monochrome colors. But he was envious of other people. They can always see color and sometimes feel it. It was rare for Keith to have both.

A crunching noise was heard beside him and Keith turned to the source. Hunk had opened a bag of potato chips and the smell of sour cream filled his nostrils. It was appetizing. He wasn't able to eat breakfast today so obviously his weak stomach required food. The larger male noticed his envious stare and handed the chips to him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"You looked like you were about to faint from hunger so here! I already ate one of them earlier while I took the train." Hunk offered, grinning ear-to-ear.

The raven haired male's cheeks lit up as he hesitantly took the bag of chips. "T-Thank you..." He quietly thanked. Pidge looked from the side with this cat-like grin on her face.

"Did you really eat breakfast today, Keith?" She asked.

"I ate a granola bar. Does that count?" Keith answered.

Walking past the Music Room, they heard the faint sounds of a piano behind an oak wood door. Both Hunk and Pidge grinned. Although, Keith didn't know why they would do that. Hunk's hand reached for the door handle and turned. They were immediately engulfed in a Chopin's piece. The rapid pressing of the keys filled the room and hallways.

A boy was sitting on the stool, his black and white hair moving in each time he had to stretch to an octave. His obsidian eyes twinkling as he pressed the keys.

In Keith's eyes, he could see a purple halo forming in the boy's body. Countless bubbles of purple floated across the room. Purple, the color of leadership and encouragement. He must be kind-hearted when confronted kindly. And he must give very good advice. Yet, if he was a born leader, why would he be here, playing piano?

Hunk walked over to the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, startling him.

"Yo, Shiro! Why aren't you going to the Counselor's Office to get your roommate and room number?" He asked. The boy, who's name seems to be Shiro, chuckled and removed Hunk's arm gently and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I prefer not to be caught in the middle of a boring line. Besides, the Music Room was empty and open, I couldn't help playing." Shiro explained as a silly grin appeared on his apparently scarred face.

Keith held his breath. The way he played was like running around a field of lavender, not a care in the world and just enjoying your precious time. Eventually, the colors began to fade a little and Keith had to blink to see that he was back to his same old boring monochrome world.

Shiro noticed Keith and smiled kindly at him. He was quite attractive, he must be popular with the students if he has a face of an angel. He stood up, surprising Keith. His physique was built for an athlete and the height difference between him standing and when he's sitting.

The black and white haired male had arrived in front of him, holding out his hand. His lips formed an award-winning smile.

"Hello," Shiro started. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. Though most people tend to call me 'Shiro.' I'm also the student council president of Arus Academy." He introduced himself. Keith nodded, giving him a small grin of his own. The purple halo was showing again. It seems to have answered his question much earlier. He was a leader.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Keith Kogane, exchange student. I'm looking forward to study here." Keith said, not bothering to add more words. Revealing too much of his information discomforts him.

Shiro chuckled. "I think I'm the one who's supposed to say that. But in other words, I give my regards to you as well. I see you've met Hunk and Pidge." He pointed out, gesturing to he mentioned two.

Keith nodded in response and glanced back to the recently played Grand Piano. "You play piano?" He asked, receiving a rather surprised yet   
calm expression in return. The other male grinned to one side.

"Yep! Been playing since I was only four. Not the best, but I guess I can play pretty well." Shiro answered, blushing at his own comment. He looked cute and handsome, Keith had to admit. He's not only looks, but he also had such a kind and formally personality. Kinda reminds him of a dad. An attractive and great dad.

"What? You played brilliantly! The way you execute your feelings through the piano was so magnificent that even I could feel your emotions flooding through.Your heart was in the music. I could tell." Keith said, his normally pale cheeks now covered in an excited and flustered hue of pink.

Shiro was surprised by the words that came out of the Korean boy's mouth. His obsidian eyes glimmered and his open mouth closed and turned into a grin. He chuckled and faced his gaze to Hunk.

"You guys found a great guy, Hunk! I'm sure he'll make a great addition to our group." Shiro said, placing his hand on his hip. Hunk answered with a laugh and a smile while Pidge just embedded her eyes on the game she was playing, occasionally moving to fix her glasses.

Keith tightened his grip on his bag. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. He already made friends on the first day! Such a rare event that's happened to him. Though, he was still unsure if they were really going to add him to their group.

'Well, might as well see the outcome tomorrow.' Keith thought. "I guess we should really head to the Councelor's Office now."

"Yeah, we should. Come on, the sooner this is finished, we get Lance and go out to eat." Shiro said, almost professionally.

And so, they finally went to seek out the Counselor's Office.


	4. Splash of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freestyling his way to the end of the swimming pool, was a boy with tanned skin and short brown hair. His eyes were covered with goggles so Keith couldn't identify them. But the way his body moved was almost inhuman. He swam so fast! He arrived back to his starting point in a matter of seconds and gasped for air.

*~Keith's Point of View~*

They finally arrived at the Counselor's Office. Luckily for them, the line had shortened and in no time, they all got their roommates and room numbers. Pidge got a person named Allura, who is apparently the vice president of the Student Council. Hunk got Lance, though Keith didn't know who the hell that was, but they said he'd meet him later.

When it was Keith's turn, he was surprised by who his roommate was going to be. Right beside him, Shiro grinned happily. He patted Keith on the shoulder, making the raven haired male jump.

"Apparently we're going to be roommates for the whole year! What a coincidence." He said, awfully content with having Keith as his roommate. On the other hand, said male was so nervous that he thought he might puke. Having the Student Council president as his roommate right off the bat? That was awfully nerve racking. And quite a cliché for a romance novel that revolves around highschool or college students.

But other than that, he was actually glad. Shiro was a nice guy and could probably help him in a subject he's struggling in. And that thought eased Keith's mind a bit. Maybe this was good, after all.

The only struggle, their room was on the fourth floor, making Keith groan. He'd have to climb three flights of stairs just to reach their room. Plus, it's the first day and carrying his luggage there would be a challenge.

This time, Hunk was there to pat him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Keith! I'll help you bring your luggage later." He offered, giving him a big smile. Keith looked at him, surprised. He was about to protest when Pidge spoke up from her game.

"I'm starving. Let's just go get Lance and get something to eat." She said, never taking her eyes of her phone.

"Pidge's right," Shiro agreed. "I bet he's at the swimming pool. Typical Lance to be there at the start of the school year."

Keith was beginning to become curious about this particular Lance. He seems to be one of the important aspects in their group. Well, at least that's what he thought.

He tapped on Shiro's arm as they walked, the sound of metal suddenly making him jump and back away. The taller male noticed and chuckled. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a metal arm.

"Haha, I lost my actual arm in an accident. So, I got this metal prosthetic in exchange. It still pretty hard to move it sometimes, considering I only got this last year." Shiro said, sadness across his face.

Keith decided not to push anything farther and kept walking. Soon enough, they were out of the building and headed towards to what looks like a swimming pool. The group had smiles planted on their faces as they entered the entrance.

The raven haired male closed his eyes. Maybe this Lance was one of their most important friends? They all looked happy to see him. Opening his eyes, he saw bright light as they walked right into it, the sound of somebody yelling fairly distant.

And then suddenly, a splash followed right after.

Right after opening his eyes, Keith was shocked to see a breathtaking scene before him. Around him was a vibrant and colorful environment. The trees with their beautiful green hue, the water reflecting the eye-catching blue color of the sky, even Shiro and the others were radiant with the colors on their clothes.

Then he saw him.

Freestyling his way to the end of the swimming pool, was a boy with tanned skin and short brown hair. His eyes were covered with goggles so Keith couldn't identify them. But the way his body moved was almost inhuman. He swam so fast! He arrived back to his starting point in a matter of seconds and gasped for air.

Keith felt something drip from his face. He was guessing it was from the splash of water earlier. But he was still shocked. This feeling...

It was identical to the one he had when he met the boy from the side of the street.

He held his breath. Could it really be him? What if his mind was playing tricks on him and this was just a guy identical to him. That could be it. But how did it explain the burst of color around him?

The boy lifted himself off the pool and stood up, stretching a bit before facing the group's direction. His face beamed as he took off his goggles, giving Keith shivers.

Ocean blue eyes. It was definitely him.

Keith couldn't believe it. He watched as the boy headed over to their direction, giving a warm hello to everyone.

"Hey Hunk! Shiro! Pidge! Aaaand..." He directed his eyes towards Keith, who stared back at him. Taking a step forward, they both had a staring contest in silence. Then all of a sudden, he pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"GUYS! Don't tell me you replaced me! I'm waaaay better than this guy! I mean, look! He has a mullet! I'm way better good-looking than him! C'mon guys, can you guys just explain this to me!" He complained.

All of a sudden, Keith wasn't awestruck anymore. More likely, he was annoyed. Well, looks like he wasted his time staring at another guy.

"You barely even know me..." Keith mumbled to himself. Shiro laughed a bit. "Lance, we're not replacing you. He's Keith, and he'll be an addition to our group." He explained.

Lance looked back at Keith, squinting his eyes before holding out his hand. "I'm Lance McClain, the most awesome and handsome guy you'll ever meet. And you are...?"

The raven haired male hesitated a bit before taking his hand and shaking it. "Keith Kogane, foreign exchange student. Nice to meet you." He said, forcing the words out.

Oh boy, this will be hard.


End file.
